Family matters
by Mya-sempai
Summary: So what if these two girls come to fairy tail? No big deal right? Wrong it effects nearly everybody! Read to find out who. (Or you could just look at the names on the bottom)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own fairy tail

Family matters

Chapter one

Gajeel's pov

Gajeel was already in a bad mood to start the day off…. It was the same day it had happened so many years ago. Before he realized it, he was sucked into a flashback.

*start flashback*

It was a normal day amongst the top of the mountains. One of the normal things to find among the various types of nature was, two little kids, a boy and a girl, playing together.

The were siblings, twins in fact. On that particular day they were playing near a valley that had a steep cliff.

A river snakes it's way down the center of the valley. It was a large river and very deep. The river was mainly rapids and had lots of very dangerous rocks jutting out in various ways. It was very unlikely one would survive if one go caught in the river.

The twins didn't believe in miracles, either. So naturally they were very cautious of he river and cliff. In fact, they were almost to cautious. Whenever they were going to go in one direction, they would fling themselves in the other.

When the boy playfully shoved his sister, she threw herself to the side. That caused her to trip over a rock, therefore resulting in her falling over the side of the cliff.

Barely managing to catch a hold of the edge of the cliff. As she grabbed hold, the girl pleaded for help, fear etched into every word she spoke. By the time her brother got to her, the cliff had crumbled and she was falling.

When he reached for her, he seen fear that he had never seen before in her eyes as she stretched for his hand.

Time seemed to slow as she fell through the air. He heard her scream pierce the air as she screamed for him, and as her life depended on it. In unison to her screams, he shouted her name until his voice went horse.

He seen her fall into the water with a splash. He waited several minutes to see if she would resurface, but not one trace of her showed up in his line of sight.

At that moment a huge metal dragon came to check on the things he had heard. When he seem that little boy in rage, he decided he would train him.

Without the dragon knowing, the boy made a vow. He vowed to get as strong as he could, as to set a goal that might represent his sister, one where he could memorize her by, even long after she was gone.

*end flashback*

Pantherlily could always tell that this day was a bad one for Gajeel. So Lily always left by himself.

Most of the time, Gajeel usually trained as hard and as long as he could on those days. Usually those training seasons lasted for days.

But today he had a nagging feeling that he had to go to the guild first.

*Mya's pov*

'Finally, I'm back at the guild' I thought as I passed through the doors.

Everybody went quiet, instantly making things awkward.

*cough* "Hey, guys… I'm back…" I said nervously.

A person I didn't recognize came up to me.

"Mya! It's so good to see you again…. Did you find who you were searching for?"

That's when it hit me. "Mira! Oh my! How are you? You look stunning."

She beamed. "Why thank you. As ar-" she was cut off by a boy with pink hair.

"Whoa! Scrap metal… you turned into a chick! Haha sucks to be you metal head!" He started poking me in various places, like the stomach and arms.

"You best get away from me, before I lose my cool… now! I'll tell you this only once… I have always been a female, and my name is Mya! I don't know a 'Scrap metal' or 'metal head'!"

By this time I was surrounded by people, young and old. Why did Emma and iris go looking for an apartment?

"Here, come with me…. Your favorite drink is still strawberry lemonade, right?" Mira says as she is ushering me out of the group.

As she was making the drink, I heard everybody go quiet again. Then the pink haired boy spoke up… but I wasn't listening.

A man came and sat a couple of chairs away. 'Man, he looks familiar'.

"Give me the strongest you've got!" He snapped at Mira.

I studied him for a but longer, but he ignored me.

"Wow, Mya…. You and Gajeel look so much alike!" Mira chirps out.

Both of our heads snap to look at the other person.

My eyes go wide…. I found who I was looking for. But all I could muster was "Gajeel…" in my faintest voice.

After the whole guild was quiet for at least five minutes, Gajeel finally decided to speak. "What the hell! You're suppose to be dead!" He seemed more shocked than anything.

That's when I snapped. "What do you mean 'What the hell!'? Not only that, but when did you become a fucking dragon slayer!?"

"I seen you drowned! That's why I said 'What the hell!' And I became one right after you went into that river. When did you become a dragon slayer?!" He snapped back.

That's when all of my emotions came flooding back to me. I launched myself at Gajeel, tears streaming down my face.

Gajeel awkwardly comforted me, as I sobbed hysterically onto his shoulder. "Shh… It'll be okay. Hey, listen to me! I haven't ever forgotten about you. You were always important to me! Hell! I've even made a vow to remember you by." He whispered all that so only

I could hear him, even over my sobs.

That boy with pink hair had to ruin the moment. "Hey, who are you! What is Scrap metal to you? What is your type of magic and why are you here?"

I slowly turn towards him and say. "My name is Mya-" I turn to Gajeel, and he seemed to get my train of thought.

"Redfox," he whispered ever so slightly into my ear.

"- Redfox. Gajeel is my better half-"

"Not true. You haven't seen the rings I have do-" it was my turn to interrupt him, I was getting sick of this game.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH! Thank you… Gajeel is my better half, as much as i am his better half at the same time. We are, in fact, twins," nobody seemed surprised but Natsu, I believe that is his name. "As for my magic, I'm a lightning dragon slayer… An-"

"That's why you smell like Laxus! Do you know where the dragons are?"

"-D I've joined this guild many years ago, specifically seven and a half years ago." I continued as if he hasn't even spoken. Them I ask Mira. "Where is the master? I wish to speak with him…"

"He will be back tomorrow, then you can speak with him," she says all cheerily. I always thought that she was way to happy at times.

Gajeel took everybody's silence into his favor and started asking me questions. "Dammit, tell me how long we were separated, than! And how the fuck did you get out of that river!?"

I have him a long look and decided it wasn't a good idea to snap back at him. "It happened 16 years ago to this day. Our birthday is February 12 and we are 21. The reason I made it out of that river… is for you to find out later. At least until the person who saved me comes back to get me."

He seemed to be pretty angry that I wouldn't tell him, but, hey I'll do as I please.

That's when I decided to meet and say hi to people I haven't seen in a while or at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys sorry but there is not going to be any laxus and OC… and erza doesn't fit in this either but gray and gajeel do sorry for the misunderstanding **

**I don't own fairy tail**

Chapter 2: misunderstandings suck, badly

Mya's pov

I stayed at the guild like I told Emma and Iris I would. Gajeel had left with Pantherlily to go on a job.

Every time somebody new came into the guild, they said that I was Gajeel turned into a female. It truely frustrated me.

I was sitting at the bar having another lemonade when I smelt something very interesting suddenly walk into the guild. I turn around and see a girl with short blue hair and two guys walk in. The girl headed to a table while the guys walked towards the bar.

I turn towards Mira, but kept most of my senses trained on the boys. I could feel the tension grow in the air as they noticed me. I could smell their anger radiating off of them. And I could hear them hissing curses under their breath.

I decided that I didn't like to be judged when they never met me before, so as a decision, I turned to them and gave them a cheery smile.

"Hi, I don't believe we haven't met before…. My name is Mya. What's yours?" I said in an equally cheery voice.

They seemed shocked to see I'm not who they thought I was. I could only guess who they thought I was, and I'm probably right about it, too.

"Hi, Mya… I'm Jet… and this is Droy. What did you say your last name was?" The orange haired one said.

"Umm… I didn't... Truth be told, I forgot it again. And the sad part is, I was told it this morning." I gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry, guys… but I want to meet that girl with blue hair! She smells like books,"

I head over to the blue haired girl, she was reading a thick book. I stepped behind her and put my head next to hers, so I could read what she was reading.

"So, what's this interesting book called?" I asked in a voice that sounded oddly like Gajeel's because of how gruff it was.

She jumped so high she nearly hit me in the chin with her shoulder. "Oh, my! Gajeel, don't scare m- you're not Gajeel…"

"Thank you, for noticing that I am a female. But what I don't get is how I got called Gajeel all day long! I mean our hair is similar but mine is shoulder length, not to my butt, literally! I have a scar under my right eye, lightning bolt earrings, a diamond choke necklace, a HUGE scar on my back that expands like tree roots, and a scar on my right forearm and left bicep! I have NO studs what-so-ever! I'm visibly shorter, almost your height, not as muscular, but a whole lot stronger magic wise, bigger chest, by far! I wear combat boots, black leggings, and a grey tunic! I have no feathers! But STILL I MUST look like him an awful lot. I mean EVEN our eye color is different mine are electric blue NOT red!" I was venting but levy didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway," jet and Droy walked up by this time. "Do you have any relation to Gajeel at all, though?"

"Come on, levy- chan… she is way to nice to be related to him in anyway," Jet said, Droy agreed

"Actually, I'm his twin sister." I said rather shyly

"What?! Levy-chan you cannot hang out with her anymore!" Jet said angerly

"W-what?! A-a-all I want-ted to do was t-talk a-about b-books!" I started to run with tears streaming soundlessly out of my eyes.

I ran out if the guild, I didn't know where I was going or why, all I knew was that my feet were in control.

As I rounded a corner, I ran straight into a hard wall. Slash that I ran into somebody. I landed flat on my butt and started to dry my tears, so I didn't look weak.

I still had my eyes closed when I heard a breathy whisper, just barely audible

"Mya…? Is that you?"

Then I opened my eyes. To say I was startled was an understatement.

"Caleb, is that you? I though Baylee was traveling with you. Wow, Kiwi is that you? You surely grew a lot bigger my little furry friend."

"Wow, Mya! You're just the person I wanted to see!" He pulled me up and was smiling back at me

But for some odd reason, what he said sent a blush on my face. But I played it cool.

"W-why wou-would you want to see me?" I nailed it.

"Well, you still play the electric guitar, right? And Emma still plays bass?" I nod in agreement. "Well, Baylee really wanted to have a concert but we need you guys, for one you have my drums and two you are the rest of our band!" He was getting more and more excited the more he talked. I was beginning to believe he was the one who thought of it instead of Baylee

One minute I was standing talking to Caleb, the next I was laying flat on my back with a pile of brown hair in my mouth.

"Mya! Oh how I've missed you!" The weight got off of me and I suddenly seen Baylee. "I went to go look for you, but you weren't at the guild! Why?"

I'll explain later is Emma there?" I get a nod. "Good lets go and sing to our hearts content cuz we've got a concert to put on!"

We all started to run to the guild so we could get there faster.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Guild:**

**Siblings:**

**BF/GF and/or crushes:**

**Best friends:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite food:**

**Favorite drink:**

**Rivals:**

**Magic:**

**Exceed if wanted:**

**Guild mark location:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Jewelry/scar/peircings:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Back story ( if you want to)**

**Copy this and send me this filled out if you want an OC **

**Here are the pairings that are so far in my head**

**Emma/Gray**

**Baylee/Laxus**

**Levy/Gajeel**

**Mya/Caleb**

**Hope you enjoy oh and this chapter goes out to my bestest and most favoritedest twin sister! My twister! Thank you laxus's GF**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here is chapter three hope you like it

I sadly do not own fairy tail or I would be gajeel's younger sister

I also don't own castle of glass, sugar, were going down, or angle with a shotgun.

Chapter 3:

Baylee's pov

On the way to the guild, we picked out three songs that we already knew.

Caleb said he would use his second magic to amplify all of our instruments and voices, and Mya was going to requipt all of our stuff onto the stage.

All we need to do was talk to Emma and tell her what we are going to do and what songs, or she could find out when we announce them. either way, it doesn't matter.

We burst into the guild and I spotted Mira at the bar. I ran over to her and in the process grabbed Emma from the table she was sitting at.

"Hey, Mira!-"

"BAYLEE! Let go of my arm!" Emma screeched into my ear, man cousins are annoying

"Screech into my ear again you boat horn! I dare you…" I gave her my death glare

"Fine! But I will follow you so let go of my ARM!"

I didn't see why I couldn't so I let go of her arm.

"Mira, may we put on a concert, please?" I then turn to Emma after I get a nod of approval. "In this order; castle of glass, sugar, we're going down, and angel with a shotgun. Mya has your bass set up. Lets go to the stage."

I hear Mya talking to Caleb. "-when Baylee says to amplify okay?"

"Yea I got it…. But you didn't need to tell me, that's how it always is…"

Caleb was sitting at his drums and Mya was fiddling with the strings on her guitar subconsciously, it ended up being the rhythm to the lullaby I would always sing to her before she went to sleep…. That was right after Emma pulled her out of that river.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I turn to Caleb and nod, saying that I was ready. When he activated his magic, I could feel that it also went to me. It felt like a sort of humming in the pit of my stomach.

The lights went out and everybody stopped talking, when the turned back on, they were looking at the stage.

"Okay, guys! Hi I'm Baylee and this is my group of homies! So we are going to be singing three songs. Hope you like them! This first song is called castle of glass…"

Emma, Caleb, and Mya start playing.

(Mya) Take me down to the river bend

Take me down to the fighting end

Wash the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing

Past the black where the sirens sing

And drop me down to the dream below

'Cause (Baylee, Mya) I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

Bring me home in a blinding dream

Through the secrets that I have seen

Wash the sorrow from off my skin

And show me how to be whole again

(Baylee) 'cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

(Baylee, Mya) hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

For you to see

We let the music fade away before I spoke again. "Okay the next song is Sugar, we're going down!"

(Baylee) am I more than you bargained for yet

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

'Cause that's just who I am this week

Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

((Emma) a notch in your bedpost) ((Caleb) but you're just a line in a song)

(Baylee) drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than bargained for yet

Oh don't mind me I'm just watching you two from the closet

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

((Emma) a notch in your bedpost) ((Caleb) but you're just a line in a song)

Baylee) drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round

And sugar we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down down ((Mya) down down)

Down down ((Mya) down down)

We're going down down ((Mya) down down)

A loaded God complex cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

"Okay guys, one more! This one we have a surprise!"

(Mya, Emma, and Caleb) oh yeah

Oh yeah

Oh yeah

*All of us have black, majestic, angel wings. They spring open and unfold into an impressive wing span*

(Mya and Emma) I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

(Baylee) get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint or a sinner

If lives a fight then I shall die with my heart on a trigger

They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for

Well baby you are all that I adore

If live is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting 'til the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have

And I wanna live not just survive, tonight

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believe

And major Tom will sing along

Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer

They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for

Well baby you are all that I adore

If live is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting 'til the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have

And I wanna live not just survive, tonight

(Caleb) oh, oh woah woah

Oh, oh woah woah

Oh, oh *woah woah

(Mya) *I'm an angel with a shotgun, shot gun yea

(Caleb) oh, oh *woah woah

(Mya) *I'm an angel with a shotgun, shot gun yea

(Baylee) I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting 'til the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting 'til the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have

(Emma) I'm an angel with a shotgun yea

(Baylee) and I want to live not just survive

(Caleb) live not just survive

(Baylee) and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight

*our wings go back into our back as if they were never there*

They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for

Well baby you are all that I adore

If love is what you need a soldier I will be

Again we let the music die down. When we finally look up to see all the shocked faces, I could have peed myself from laughter

That's when we were bombarded with questions

**Okay so guys if you read that and seen the stars well for the last song the were actions or insets that weren't in the song and also parts that go in that spot but I can't type to things in one spot yea if you understood that I deem you a genius **

**Oh yea and this chapter is to my first best friend who is always there for me, your rock Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want dedicate this chapter to my really good sister baylee who is having more downs then ups in her life**

**I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU**

**I do not own fairy tail or I would make laxus's GF have her fanfic in there too**

Chapter 4

Mya's pov

I couldn't stand it, the noise was killing my head.

I feel to my knees. "Caleb, amplify my voice by 20%." I said weakly

I felt the humming in my stomach and I knew that he had heard me

"STOP!" My voice was loud and made Natsu's ears bleed, the four of us were mostly use to the noise by now

Everybody fell quiet and I began speaking

"When I fell into a river when I was young, I lost my brother, and almost died. But the thing is, if Emma didn't save me, the angels would have." I take a deep breath and I glance at Caleb for reassurance. He nods once for me to go on. "When Emma pulled me out of that river, the angel came down and said 'You, young child, did the angelic council a great favour. And you, young saviour, are too young to die, you have a destiny to fulfil. I will give you and your saviours your angel wings. You are not going to die because you have received them, but you can fly. Now remember, young saviour, do not die, the angels cannot interact twice in one lifetime. Have a safe farewell.'" I take a deep breath trying to stay strong and not burst into tears

I felt somebody pull me up and wrap their arms around me. That's when all the tears started to flow out.

"Shh… Mya, it's okay now. I'll always protect you. Those memory's are in the past." I could tell who said it instantly. Caleb's soft words soothed me completely, his strong arms tightened protectively around me.

"Hey! What the hell!? That's my twin sister! Get your fucking hands off of her!" I heard Gajeel shout

Then I was suddenly ripped from Caleb's grip.

"Iris! Help me!" I scream

"Okay, Kiwi, Violet, help me!" Before I knew it, all of the band's exceeds were helping me.

"Gah, lily! Why aren't you helping me!?" Gajeel yelled into my ears like a maniac, that's when I had enough

I growled real low in my throat, all of my exceeds knew what it meant and flew away.

"Gajeel, you better let go…"

"No! I'm never letting go of you again!"

"I was hoping you'd say that! Aaahhh!"

I turned my skin into scales, when a lightning dragon slayer equips scales, they're packed with lightning.

"Aaah! What the fuck was that for?!" Said a really pissed off Gajeel.

"Even though I really appreciate your words, I have to live a life of my own." I said hoping he would understand.

"Fine, whatever, pantherlily, lets go!" Gajeel said as he angerly turned to the door of the guild.

"WAIT!" I heard a tiny shout from behind me. "Is your name really Pantherlily?" I saw Iris fly forward hopefulness etched deep in her eyes.

"Yes, it is, why?" I saw this tiny black exceed with a scar over his eye say in a really deep voice.

"Because… I think I'm your younger sister, the one you took care of in Extalia. My name is Iris…"

"Iris? Is it really you? I thought I would never see you again, ever!" He had a look of astonishment and happiness.

He slowly moved towards Iris, as if any sudden movements would scare her away again.

"I've missed you, Iris…" Pantherlily said in a soft voice.

Caleb's pov

Damn that Iron Dragon! I was finally going to tell Mya how I felt. But, nooo! He just had to ruin the moment

I seen Mya shock Gajeel, I felt a pwang of satisfaction and then I felt guilty.

"Hey, Kiwi…. Can I talk to you later?"

"Yea, Caleb! Anything for you…. I've talked to Iris. She said she found a four bedroom apartment for all of us. So we can talk later when we get there!" He chirped out excitedly

My heart started beating very fast. I was going to be living in the same house as Mya. Oh, crap… hopefully I won't do anything stupid. Like walk in on her when she's changing….

I could feel my face go bright red as my thoughts headed that way… Fuck, this is going to be hard on me.

Luckily i was saved from this girl with long, slightly curly white hair, and large bright sapphire eyes. She was sporting a sky blue tank top with faded butterflies printed all over it. Along with the tank top she was wearing a short skirt that went to her mid thighs.

"Hello! My name is Kelly Miyashita. I'm 20 and i want to join this guild. My brother is going to join too, he hasn't stopped talking about it all day! He's coming in with a girl in a couple of minutes! His name is Zeref."

I seen the Fire Dragon turn and freak out.

"What!? We killed Zeref! He cannot be alive again. That bastard! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" His hands caught on fire halfway through his rant.

"No! He's not the same Zeref! Just wait and see… please." She said sadly as if we were going to turn her down.

Mira walks up to the girl. "It's okay, hun…. We just have to wait for the master to get back before we can make you an official member…. We have six other mages waiting too." Mira is like a motherly figure, she will help when it's needed.

The doors burst open a girl with bright, shiny silver hair that was in a high pony with bright golden eyes, walked in. She was wearing a half long leather jacket with hood which is where a little exceed was sitting and white tank top with black short and to top it off with white sandals.

Next to her was a boy that looked a lot like the first girl that walked in.

"I have grave news!" Started the silver haired girl. "All of the dragon slayers, listen to me…. Protect the ones you hold dear to you! There is a great evil that is coming to get revenge on the dragons' children, and they are going to do that by harming the ones closest in their hearts!"

I nearly fell to my knees trying not to run over Mya so I could protect her, but I thought that she might freak out if I did, so I restrained myself, to save me from embarrassment

**I'd like to thank everyone who has given me and OC **

**_Laxus's GF_**

**_Fantasyblast_**

**_Silver Shihouin_**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! School just started again and so that means I won't update as much! D': SORRY!**

**Sorry guys this chapter is about finding out the who likes who only and you get to hear some new names but here it is**

**I do not own fairy tail otherwise dragon slayers would be real! **

Chapter 5: unknown feelings

Emma's pov

'Man! I just don't want anymore problems! Ugg, I can- Did that guy just walk by in only his underwear?'

"EMMA! I called you like three times!" Mya shouted beside me…

I hit her on top of the head. "Don't yell at me! I was just distracted, that's all…"

She was rubbing her head and when she put on the face that could make a burglar confess to stealing, I knew I was screwed.

"~ohhh reallly? Did it happen to be that boy who passed? The one that was wearing no clothes, hmm?" She could really be a interrogator when she was older

"Shh! I'll talk to you later!" I was hoping she wouldn't continue this here

"Oh! Sure I have to talk to you later anyways!" She was bright and cheery and very red.

"Hey I got to go and see what the girl with silver hair was talking about…" Mya says in a hurry she seemed rushed.

Now I got to go and talk to that raven haired boy. I walk over and was actually wearing clothes! I was shocked.

"Hi! Im Emma itsh nic t mt ou…" damn it I'm so shy.

"Hmm… oh! Did you says something?" He said as if he didn't hear me.

"NO! I was just coming to meet the dragon slayer! I'm one too you know! Well, bye! It was nice talking to you!" I said really rushed and very bright red… I think I nailed it.

I turn around and walk straight to Caleb. "Hey Caleb? Have you ever liked someone, and even the littlest things could throw you off? You know what I mean?"

He turned very bright red and mumbled something that sounded like. 'Bthruum si cawwing mmm!'

"Whatever…" was my reply

"HEY, EMMA! FIND CALEB AND TAKE HIM TO THE HOUSE, IRIS IS TAKING ME, KIWI, VIOLET, AND BAYLEE THERE!" Mya yelled while waving across from the guild.

I clap my hands and give her a small thumbs up, she nods saying that she seen my sign.

Mya's pov

Damn I was hoping Caleb would come over to me when he heard the news that we should protect the ones that we love. I certainly wanted to run over to Caleb but I don't think he likes me… *sighs dramatically* well at least I will see him mire often from now on!

Oh crap… I hope I don't do anything stupid… like spill food all over myself or him... Or worse walk into the bathroom when he's getting into the shower!

I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer with each passing second that my thoughts were heading in that direction. Finally it got so bad...

"Mya? Are you okay you a little, scratch that a lot red?" Violet the exceed has a VERY big mouth for such a little cat cuz now Baylee was all over me like Erza and strawberry cake!

"Why are you all red?! Hmm… YOU GOT TO TELL ME! I NEE-" she started but I cut her off

"I'm already telling Emma so why don't all of us just talk in one of the rooms, all the girls that is…" I add with a slight blush on my face.

"Ohhh… you're blushing again!"

"Hey wait up! I need to add details to what I said earlier!" I hear a person shout after us.

I turn to see the girl with silver hair, I think her name was Silver, that should be easy to remember.

"What I wanted to say is that they're going after girls, not boys so if a dragon slayer likes you, watch out! That goes for you girls who are dragon slayers as well! And I could tell that you with the black hair are in the most trouble with that! For all we know is that they could be continuously keeping an eye on you... Got that? One more thing… I know one person that might be able to help us, he's an ice dragon slayer… his name is Dante. He never told me his last name. But that doesn't matter I sent him a letter and he is on his way to Fairy tail, he'll be here in three days. Well that's all good bye!" She turned head on heels and shot us a wave.

"Well… she was rather blunt…" I heard Baylee break the silence that encased us.

"I don't know… I feel like I know this Dante person.…. Like WAY back even before I lost Gajeel... Oh well lets go home, I want to at least get some sleep, and I still have to requipt the beds into the house, along with other furniture… *sigh* let's go." I was already tired to begin with so hopefully I can get some sleep, especially with Caleb in the same house…

There goes my heart beat again, oh god this was going to be difficult.

I ran into Baylee! She was just standing there like an idiot with her mouth open, and she was drooling, that's was the worst part.

I seen who she was looking at, there were two people in the direction of her gaze. An old man, but I doubt that was what made her drool, and this tall blonde guy that was fairly good looking.

He seemed to notice her too, and stopped to look at her, but the old guy callee to him. They both look familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it, oh well…

*at the house, in a room, with all the other girls*

"I think I might like someone!" Emma and I say at the same time. Baylee looks at us and whistles.

"Well, Mya you like Caleb… it's that obvious, well maybe not to him... And knowing you, Emma, you like somebody weird, like most likely that guy who takes off all his clothes…. Now that we have that settled I'm going to bed."

Cake a pov

"Man! Kiwi, what do i do? I nearly can't stand being in the same house as her without be so flushed! Or excited! What is happening to me?!" I shouted, hopefully they couldn't hear me.

"That's because you're in love… its that obvious."

**Sorry again guys! **

**So send me who you think this Dante guy is to the people of the guild! And thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys again I'm sorry if I don't update that much just been a little bit busy with school**

**I do not own fairy tail otherwise erza would be scarier**

Chapter 6

Caleb's pov

"Why don't you just go and talk to her? You never know… she might like you as well…." Kiwi was my friend and all but he could be persistent.

I was still nervous as I was nearing Iris and Mya's room… "- cant just assume! What if he doesn't!? Then what will I do, Iris!? I'll tell you what! It will be awkward between us… and I don't want that…." I heard screaming and then, if it weren't for my dragon senses, I wouldn't have heard it…

My hand was almost about to knock when I decided that I would just wait and listen.

"But Mya! You know what they say about love… that everybody can see it, everybody except the two people it's happening to… I can tell you like him enough that even if he does reject you, you will try to still be friends... Besides, Hun, you haven't seen each other in at least a year… why don't you go and talk to him?"

"Fine, Iris, but if I come back crying… I'm pinning it all on you!"

After I heard the bed creak I resided to run into a bathroom near in between our bedrooms. I heard the door open and close then a knock.

"Hi, Mya… what brings you to my room?"

"Hello, kiwi, is Caleb in here?"

I open the door, "no in fact he's… right there..."

Mya turned giving a small gasp. "Hey." I said.

"H-hi" she replied stepping closer too me. "Um I need to tell you something..." She started.

Then Baylee popped up out of nowhere "Hey Mya did you get the new track I sent to your portable Music lacrima?" She asked.

"Uh no?" Mya said.

"Anyways what were you gonna tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah um Caleb I um... Li"

"BAYLEE!" Yelled a very pissed off Emma.

"Oh shit!" Baylee said backing away slowly.

"YOU RUINED MY BOOK! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emma yelled storming over to Baylee.

"WANNA PIECE OF ME?! I'll tear you to shreds cuz." Baylee said butting heads with Emma.

"Um guys could you.." Mya started again but she was interrupted...again.

"Hey did you tell him yet?" Iris said walking into the hall.

"No!" Mya said exasperated.

I amped my voice up "GET OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOUR MYA!" I yelled.

Baylee glared but walked into the kitchen still arguing with Emma and Iris followed. I heard the kitchen door slam shut.

"Okay so you were saying?" I asked hoping that she would finally tell me.

"Um I like you Caleb." She whispered her cheeks a bright red color.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I like, no, love you Mya." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Slowly our faces inched closer together when…the fire alarm went off. Little sprinklers over head soaked us.

"Really?! Really?!" I said completely mad.

Iris poked her head out into the hall "Um Emma and Baylee might have just destroyed the front half if the apartment."

"BAYLEE!" I yelled running into the kitchen

Mya POV

I started laughing as I watched Caleb run into the kitchen.

"So he likes you too?" Iris asked. I nodded smiling.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" I heard Emma and Baylee yell.

"We'll isn't this an eventful day?" I said

"See, Hun… I told you he loved you just the same… I think only you can go and stop those three." Iris said worried

"Don't worry… I will go and take care of it." I said with more confidence then I felt.

*in the kitchen*

Hey! what's going on here! EMMA PUT DOWN BAYLEE! I will get you a new book! Better yet… Baylee with get the book, under my supervision that is…. Caleb, put down the fridge! We need to get some sleep, guys…. I we have to get you a member of the guild… and I have to meet this Dante person... He sounds familiar..." I was looking down to the ground with a thoughtful face plastered on.

"Hey, Beautiful, don't think to hard about it…. We will worry about that tomorrow… right now… let's just sleep!"

*next morning*

*yawn* 'when did I fall asleep next to Caleb? Oh well… time to get up...'

I heard a faint whisper. "Hey, beautiful, are you awake now?" I felt a pair of arms tighten around me.

"Mmmmhhhhh, yea and I slept wonderfully… how did you sleep?" I said as snuggling closest to him.

"A lot better then I ever did… but unfortunately we need to get up… we're on a mission to get into a new guild."

Now I remembered. I stretched and sat up, as did Caleb… "I'll go to my room and get dressed… I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Ok, Hun, I will meet you there."

I honestly didn't feel like getting up and walking a whole ten feet to my closet, so I just requipted a deep purple tank top, purple, light pink flower pattern lace over shirt, black dress pants, and black ballet flats, my hair was fine as it was anyways, I never had to do anything to it…

I walked into my kitchen to find everything back in its original state… I blinked, walked out, blinked again, then walked back in... Everything was the same! But how? Everything was destroyed last night…

"Hey, Mya, wha- Wow! What happened to the kitchen? Last I remember I set the fridge on the floor." Caleb asks while walking in from behind me.

"I don't know… hey look! There's a note on the counter!- Mya And Caleb, Emma and I left early to go see the master and tell him that we want to join! Come over when you get this. -Baylee" I read out loud

"Well, lets head to the guild then!" Caleb says while taking my hand.

*at the guild*

I walk in and everybody is surrounding somebody, when the doors closed, Gajeel looked up and yelled. "HEY, MYA, COME OVER HERE!"

I started walking over when the somebody stood up… he looked like an older version of Gajeel! To say I was a little creeped out was an understatement.

"Who the hell are you?!" I ask bluntly

The man just chuckled. "My name in Dante, Dante Redfox… I am the ice dragon slayer.

**Like I said sorry guys but school is in again and high school is something I now have to get use to so sorry **

**And I'd like to give a big round of applause to Laxus's GF she practically wrote half of this chapter **

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **

**Oh yea! Who ever sends me the best face… I will try to add you in the story and if you don't want that I will post it in the announcements (hint I was going to post it in the announcements anyways)**

**Well toodles **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own fairy tail other wise I would make Taurus even more pervy than he already is.

Chapter 7

Mya's pov

All I was thinking at this moment was, 'HOLY SHIT BISCUITS! I HAVE A FATHER?!'

"Yo! Why are you holding my sisters hand?! Get your filthy hand off of her!" Gajeel can be so annoying...

"Gajeel, Caleb don't do anything rash… Gajeel, were dating." I tried to explain

Through this whole thing, Dante was quiet. Until now

"I came here because I received a letter saying some dragon slayers needed my help, and as far as my knowledge goes…. The female dragon slayers are the target… especially if the have ones that live then dearly…. So as far as I know, all the girl slayers are screwed. But another thing I WANT to know is, what type of slayers are each of you?"

Silver walks up, "I'm the balance between good and evil, I have two forms and I, right now, am in my good form, I am the balance dragon slayer."

Natsu steps over with his fist ablaze. "I'm the famous fire dragon slayer, salamander is what I'm called!"

Gajeel stands up, "well pops, I'm the iron dragon slayer, black steal gajeel! Gehi!"

Caleb walks over to him. "I'm a water dragon slayer! I'll wash you all out!"

Baylee strutted over all proud. "I can do all dragon slayer magic! Top that boys!"

Emma shyly walked over. "I'm a celestial dragon slayer…"

I seen Wendy out of the corner of my eye walk over… "I'm the air dragon slayer I'm the maiden of the sky!"

I walk up, "call me princess lightning! Lightning dragon slayer of the sky is my tittle! I believe there is one more, but she's gone for the moment."

"So who are the brats that want to join this guild!? Mira, give them the stamp" the short yet loud guild master said half drunk. "Yes master." She said grabbing the stamp. She walked over to the soon to be new members "Where would you like" she started before Emma fell into a hole in the floor. Obviously it was made of magic.

"What the hell?! Emma? Where'd you go" Baylee yelled. I looked around hoping this was just one of her tricks. Then Baylee fell in a hole. "Baylee!" I yelled. I was panicked. I looked over to Wendy. "Be careful Wendy I have a bad feeling about this." I said. Wendy then fell through a hole. "Shit Wendy?! Guys this isn't funny where are you?!" I yelled. I looked at Silver who had just walked into the guild. "Silver be careful, the girl slayers are disappearing." I said. Silver's eyes widened and she fell through the floor. "Shit shit shit shit!" I said. Then I fell and everything went black.

Gajeel's POV

I watched as Mya fell into one of the magic holes. "NO!" I roared. Most of the guild members covered their ears. "Hello my petty dragon slayers." A creepily smooth voice echoed through out the guild hall. I looked around glaring. "I see some of you are looking for me. But it isnt the nicest looks I see." Said the creepy voice. "Show yourself coward! Or are you afraid that we'll hurt you?" I growled. The voice cackled "Me?! Scared of you?! Wow you dragon slayers love to joke round don't you? But I am not here to joke around." The voice said. One by one five, blue spheres appeared. They scattered going to different parts of the guild. Suddenly you could see the faces if the girls that just disappeared. "Hey it's that girl i saw on the street the other day!" Laxus said as he walked int the guild. "Why is she unconscious and why is she in that thing?" He asked. I gave him a grim look "They were kidnapped." Natsu said. He looked somewhere above our heads and glared. We all looked up and saw a man dressed in all black floating above our heads. "Shadows my name Killin slayers is my game! You objective is to find your girleys here before time runs out because for every hour they are with me the more they are tortured, the more they are tortured the faster they die. Good luck my petty dragons. Oh here's a clue dark as night even in da day." And with that he was gone and so were the blue spheres. "Dark as night even in the day... What does that mean?!" Yelled a confused Natsu. Everyone shrugged. "I got it!" Yelled Levy. All heads turned to her. "It's a riddle! What's dark as night even in the day?" She exclaimed/asked. No one answered so she answered for them "A cave!" I smiled, 'that's my girl' I thought. Suddenly a clear crystal appeared and the creepy guys face did to. "So first riddle down another five to go are you ready? Oh well I'm going to tell you anyways. Five locations one girl each what dragons afraid of what the most? I wish you bad luck pesty dragons." With that the crystal disappeared. What were we going to do now?

Emma's POV

I woke up and I was chained to a wall. No one else was there, small white lacrimas floated around my head. "Hello?" I whispered and I headed a groan. "Emma?" The voice asked. "Baylee?! Where are you? What's going on?" I asked hoping my ditz of a cousin would have some detail to the situation. "I don't know cuz but I think that Silver's prediction is coming true. I have a bad" she then screamed. "Baylee?! BAYLEE! Are you okay?!" Then I heard Mya's voice "What was that?!" She asked. "Mya?!" I heard Wendy ask. "Wendy!" Silver exclaimed. "Guys! I think Baylee's in trouble! She won't answer me!" I exclaimed. "Baylee?!" "Baylee!" "Baylee" the three of them exclaimed together. Another scream was heard from Baylee. "What's happening!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Get those smilies in I only have two! **

**Anyways won't be able to post for little over a week homecoming is coming up!**

**Who excited for me I would like a show of hands! Only one person dang it. **

**Ok so if you guys have ever watched Ohshc then go to laxus's GF and see her story…. It only has one chapter but its pretty good**

**Anyways I don't own fairy tail otherwise Lucy would love natsu**

Chapter 8

Caleb's pov

'Shes gone… she was taken away from me… I finally managed to make her mine, and she was kidnapped.' I felt my life spiraling downwards. I felt like I was falling into a never ending black hole.

"Hey guys! What happened? You all look like you've seen the grim reaper or something…" it was a girl talking, she smelt like a slayer.

"Kelly," started her brother, "the girl slayers that were in the guild were captured, and are right now being tortured."

After hearing that, I fell to my knees. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard a voice in my head, I tried to push it away. The only thing that happened was that it got louder.

Once I concentrated on the voice, it sounded a lot like Mya's. 'who are you?' I asked withing the confines of my head.

'I am yours and Mya's guardian angel.'

'Wait, why do you sound like Mya? Do the other slayers have an angel too? Or is it only for Mya and I?' I asked the angel.

'I am suppose to sound like the one you love the most, as well as look like it in the eyes of the beholder. To Mya, I look and sound like you. Yes all of the slayers have one, the ones that are meant for each other share one, like you and Mya do. I am talking to you for one reason, but right now, ask anything you want.' The angel answered all of my questions.

'Who is the one that took Mya?! I need to know' I ask the angel, tears were starting to stream down my face. 'And to make sure it isn't an illusion, show me a image of yourself…'

I wanted to see Mya smiling, cheery and happy, like she was last night, right before she feel asleep… "I love you Caleb, thank you for everything" Mya's voice played in my memory and I could practically feel her kissing me again.

An image of Mya at that exact time flashed across my closed eyelids. 'I cannot tell you who took her, I can only guide you, little one…. But I can tell you she is in saddness.'

Laxus's pov

'I could remember Mya, easily! She never changed… but who was that girl she was with, I never seen anybody as beautiful as her…. It felt like she was drawing me towards her by magic...'

After a while of debating, I decided that I would save this girl, and eventually, after I get to know her, I would make her mine.

Mya's pov

"Stop!" I started to scream, "take me instead of her! Beat me! Not her!" My throat was going dry and tears started streaming down my face.

"Very well, if you will be so willing to take her place, I have no means to stop you…. Mwahahaha!"

"Just switch us already! Stop hurting her!" I scream again, trying to equipt my scales... I felt drained… every time I tried to use magic, I felt weaker.

Levy's pov

The clue was left scorched into the guild hall wall, not only was it blood red, but every time I solved a piece, it would disappear from the wall.

I finally resolved to having jet write down everything I said.

Look towards the phoenixes layer

To find the prayer

When the truth comes out

Look to the south

Toward the black

That never lacks

I kept thinking and thinking but nothing was coming to me. Those poor girls! I sat down completely frustrated.

"Yeah Phoenix is beautiful! One of the best cities I've ever been too. It's in a desert but it's so pretty. Palm trees and cacti, it's just so pretty!" Exclaimed a random guild member who apparently didn't know that the guild was in the middle of a crisis.

"That's it!" I yelled jumping up from my seat. This startled the panicking guild members and the full of themselves guild members too. "Phoenix City! That's where we need to go! And prayer, that would be in a church! That's where we'll find our next clue!" I smiled having figured it out.

Caleb's POV

I looked up at the little blue headed book worm, a glimmer of hope in my eyes. Gajeel yelled "Lets go guys!" And started marching to the door. "Wait." Levy called weakly, having lost all of that energy she just had. "Wait!" I amped her voice a ton causing people to freeze. "We don't know where Phoenix City is we can't just go blindly!" She said talking sense into most people.

"I just came from there. I can show you the way." Said Kelly. I swear Levy relaxed a little. "Let's go!" She yelled walking to the front doors. I stood up and quietly followed.

Mya's POV

I flinched as something was jabbed into my stomach and screamed as it was taken away. Sadly Baylee's screams didn't stop either, and to make it worse Emma had started screaming too. How? How was it possible for all three of us to be hurt at one time. Unless, he wasn't alone. I felt myself being dragged somewhere by my wrists. I screamed and thrashed and someone kicked me. I groaned and was draggy farther away, the screams slowly getting quieter. I was thrown against a wall my eyes closing on impact. I groaned again, my eyes opening slightly. "Let's see what your afraid of." Said a raspy voice. I looked up and was captivated by glowing red eyes. Then my world went black.

Gajeel's POV

I got this sickening feeling in my stomach like something was terribly wrong. "How far are we from Phoenix City?"

**Ok if she follows her word you can go to laxus's GF's profile and see a poem that should go with the beginning of the chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own fairy tail otherwise the master would retire

Gajeel's POV

Kelly turned to me, a soft look in her eyes.

"About five minutes out. Listen I know your nervous but we are gonna make it I promise." I gave Kelly an unsure look but continued walking.

With the kidnapped girls

Mya's POV

I groaned and sat up, 'Wait I don't remember laying down' I thought.

I placed my hand down next to me and felt something wet. I turned my head and saw a dark crimson liquid known to most people as blood. I brought my hand up and stared in shock.

'Blood?! Why blood?!' I looked at myself and realized it wasn't my blood.

I slowly looked around the room and there was Gajeel, sword stabbed through his chest, and bleeding badly.

Slowly my gaze shifted and I saw more and more of my friends laying down bleeding.

Then a flash of silver and another cut appeared on Gajeel. Tears formed in my eyes.

I turned my head so I didn't have to watch anymore. Bad move, right I'm my line of sight was Caleb, hanging from the roof of the cave, throat slit, as well as the wrists, his shirt in tatters giving me a perfect view of his torso. It looked like hell in a hand basket. His once perfect chest now looked like it had been malled by a dragon.

I scream, tears are flowing freely, then I realise, it's an illusion, I can feel the magic working in my head, but it's just to strong for me to break free from.

I suffer for hours on end, each illusion is an even more brutal than before, each one of Caleb. I thought I would never escape the never ending cycle.

Emma's pov

'Shes so stupid…' 'I never liked her…' 'she's just a little girl' 'nobody will ever like her'

The voices got louder, faster, more frequent. Three voices stood out beyond the others. I opened my eyes to see Caleb, my twin, with a smirk on his face.

'Stupid Emma! Thinking that I would ever want you as a sister… I'd rather have that stupid hot head as a sister!'

To his right, I seen Baylee, my cousin, while she faced the wall with a disgusted look on her face.

'You'll never be loved… I don't see why you would think for even one second that I could love you... Let alone stand you.'

Last but not least to Caleb's left stood Mya, my best friend, with Caleb's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

'I don't know how I did it, but I managed to put up a pretty good facade about being able to not regurgitate whenever I see you! Hey Hun, do you think I should be an actress?'

'Hell ya! You were that good at it, I would never be able to do that!'

'Hmph… you disgusting book loving little maggot! You should be disgraced!'

That's when I knew that this was an illusion, if I concentrated hard enough, I could feel the magic weave itself inside my head.

But no matter what, I couldn't get it to disappear. I had to stay like this for hours and hours of agonising words. The worse poison is not venom of a poison dragon, or the poison gas of one either, but in fact, words are the worst poison if used in the right way.

With the guild

Caleb's pov

The town of Phoenix… I would be fascinated if Mya were at my side, but she isn't. My goal is to get her back where ah belongs, in my arms.

The angel spoke again. 'They're heading in the wrong direction… the riddle said look to the prayer… they're heading to the wrong church. There are several here, but only one is named prayer. Look to your left, what do you see?'

'I see a church staple! Thanks ill go there and check it out right away!'

"GAJEEL! Cone with me! I know where to find your sister!" I shout at the black haired man

Apparently Dante also heard because he came along with Gajeel.

In no time we were in front of a church. It was the right church, too. There, near the top, in the front, was a sign that said 'prayer' in fancy letters.

But it was crowded with people! "It's Sunday, and also the day of the Phoenix. Of course it's going to be crowded…" Dante said with a sigh.

"We need a distraction of some sort, but what?" I said with worry etched into my features.

"I hate to say this, but it's for my sister so I will. I need Natsu's help. Dante, will you go and get him?" I have not a single clue what he's thinking but I will find out all in due time.

With the girls

Silver's pov

"Come to me, my child…. I know what your hidden powers are... Stop fighting it! You and I could rule this world, and all you have to do is tip the scale into darkness…. Come, join me!" Darkness's creepy voice was all around me.

"No! I would never join you! I will never want to rule a land of darkness... Besides, if I change from light to dark, so does everybody else! It would be complete and utter chaos! You wouldn't be able to control it."

I heard the slap before I felt the sting.. I fell to my side with the amount of force he had used.

"Don't resist me, your race is disgusting! You think I couldn't control you? Mwahahaha! Nice try maggot… but you will never beat me! And soon your friends will watch you all die. Dragon scum!" And with that, he spit on me and left.

"I will never fall into the clutches of evil…. I have faith in the three savours! They will escape with the help of the ones dearest to them! You will lose…. Prepare to die."

And with that I fell unconscious.

Wendy's pov

I sat up… wait, when did I lay down? I turn around to see that I couldn't see I foot in front of me.

Oh god… I didn't dare move, because I heard a whooshing sound. There was some light for about a minute, I didn't like what I seen.

I was standing on a narrow ledge that was above a bottomless black hole... I screamed and cried…

That's when the lights blinked out. "MYA, BAYLEE, NATSU, GAJEEL, EMMA, ROMEO! Help me! Please…" I started sobbing I couldn't control it. "Where are you Charles?"

Baylee's pov

I woke up chained to a wall. I could only see for about ten feet in front of me. That's when they started.

What, you ask? The noises… they were everywhere, and disgusting sounding.

I heard frequent tapping, a hurried scurrying, and some buzzing… that's when it hit me. The noises were from bugs, and they didn't sound small, either.

Entering the light was a beetle, it was huge... Standing at least five feet tall. Next to it appears an eight foot long millepede, then a spider with an hourglass on its back, those are very deadly spiders! it Was taller Then beetle and its eye looked horrifying. The last thing to appear was a mosquito flying awfully close to me.

I screamed and closed my eyes, but it only seemed to excite the bugs some more. Coming right behind the bugs, were thousands of more, big and small…

But I felt humming in my head, why would there be humming? The only thing that could cause that is…. MAGIC! That scum bag thinks he can scare me, well it's working.

Just try to concentrate on that boy I seen, maybe I will be able to forget the things in front of me….

With the guild

Caleb's pov

About two minutes after Dante left, he came back with the whole guild in tow.

"Gajeel, what do you need my help with?!" Natsu yelled, running up to gajeel, a worried look in his eyes.

"Gihihihi! What makes you think I need your help, almighty salamander? Or should I say the wussy salamander? You know I always let you win…. You're weak!"

"Hey! Do you think that this is a necessary time for pointless bickering?!" Gray shouted at gajeel.

"Well, you wanna go!?" His hand caught on fire. "Because I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu is a fence person.

"Bring it on you fire breath! I want to finally eat you senseless!" Gajeel argued back, skin turning into scales.

A flash of lightning and gajeel was struck, I whip around to see who did that. I was hoping it was Mya… but it was that guy with a lightning scar over his eye.

"That's enough Gajeel… you don't want to make these people be scared of us, do you?" Laxus shouted at him.

I got what gajeel was trying to do! He wanted to vacate the building!

"NATSU!" I shouted as I blasted him with my coldest water. "I'm going to put out your flame! I have not been better yet! Just try to land a hit…. Or are you too full of hot air to even do that?"

"I'm all fired up! Iron fist of the Fire dragon!" Natsu came soaring at me. I ran into the building

He just managed to punch through the wall and make all the helpless people scream and scatter as ants.

"Wait! Natsu, that's enough! I think you scarce them all away! Maybe the clue will show up now." I said as I walk outside.

"Guys! Look at the tittle of those church!" Little levy shout from the front of the group.

There was a flash of light, then red writing appeared in front of the group. It said:

When the truth comes out

Look to the south

Towards the black

That never lacks

To find the teeth

Of all the lost warriors

That all had might breath and victories.

Nobody knew what it meant, but we had to keep searching...

"Hey! Natsu, maybe there is a clue inside the building" a little black haired boy I didn't know said.

"Good idea Romeo!"

Caleb's Laxus' and greys pov

'Can you hear me' all of the boys heard, it was each of their angels speaking to them.

'Yea! What next?' They all answered

'Now you give some of your energy to you other halves… they have been drained of hers, and need to escape a magic spell that's consuming her sanity. Mya/Baylee/Emma (with respect to the order of guys pov) are the only ones who can defeat this new enemy.'

'Just tell me what I have to do'/'ill do anything to help her'/'she will make a good warrior'

'Good, so you don't mind if I take your energy for her?'

'No!'

With the girls

Mya Baylee and Emma's pov

I felt a surge of energy, it felt warm and full of love. I knew if I used it in the right way, that I could escape these bindings.

I concentrated as hard as I could to just get out of the magic spell...

It worked, all of it was gone! Now to break out of these bindings.

My wrists snap out of the iron gauntlets. 'Time to go into my dangerous form!'

Mya's pov

My scales appear, my clothes change, as does my hair, I grow horns, claws and dragon wings. I looked a lot like Mira the she devil, but with a touch of more dragon slayer.

Time to go and kill that bastard

Baylee a pov

If that guy is darkness, why don't I beat him with light?

My form changes to look exactly like Mira's but the colors are different, my hair black and and my magic white… the powers were nearly the same...

Time to let the light shine!

Emma pov

I grew to four times my size, I glow, and I have all of the stellar spirits to my will, even the spirit king, I also had an assortment of weapons at my disposal. My clothes also changed to stellar clothes. I am twenty twenty times my own magical strength.

I'm going to kick some dark ass.


End file.
